A Brighter Future
by GiveMeLovee
Summary: Living the life the never wanted, Madison Black is given the chance to a better, brighter future. Will she take it? Or will she let the dark lord take over? Warning- Language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**_I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter... Or Fred Weasley for that matter... But i do own Maddie :)_

**Summary- **_Living the life the never wanted, Madison Black is given the chance to a better, brighter future. Will she take it? Or will she let the dark lord take over?_

**A/N-**_ The beginning takes place during Maddie's 5th year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and moves on into her 6th year._

_

* * *

  
_

Preface

In the beginning, family used to actually mean something.

Now, I'm lucky if my father even wants to sit down with me at the dinner table.

I used to keep telling myself that it's nothing, and that things will go back to normal soon, but I'm sick and tired of making up stupid excuses for my father's cruel behavior. All I can do is lie in bed at night and cry.

Sometimes, I don't even see the point to life. It's cruel, vicious and the people here disgust me. There's so much hate, anger and pain.

For me, fear is something I can't seem to escape. It's always there, lurking in the shadows, just waiting to make me feel alone, angry and scared. The feeling is horrible. It's like I'm constantly facing death in the face.

It's unavoidable.

But what worries me the most is what will happen to Johnny if something happens to me. He's my only reason to keep fighting and not let death take over. But how could I when earth seemed worse than hell?


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer-**_I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter... Or Fred Weasley for that matter... But i do own Maddie :)_

**Summary- **_Living the life the never wanted, Madison Black is given the chance to a better, brighter future. Will she take it? Or will she let the dark lord take over?_

**A/N-**_ The beginning takes place during Maddie's 5th year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and moves on into her 6th year._

**THERE IS SOME FRENCH... BEWARE lol**

_

* * *

_

_CHAPTER 1_

For 14 whole years, my life had been perfect. I was top in my classes, I had amazing friends, and a great family. And then there was this guy. Pierre, to be specific. He was tall, handsome with tanned skin and gorgeous hazel eyes. He was sweet, funny, smart, athletic, and just really good looking. He was the one all the girls wanted, but only I could have. I was in heaven.

It was Christmas Eve, the night that my life was forever changed. My friends and I stood on the tallest tower at Beauxbatons; all wishing on the shooting star we had just seen fly by. It was 11pm. We were still wearing our ball gowns. The music flowed up to us from directly below. Snow began to fall, the first time this year, as it landed softly on us.

"Oho" Jennie giggled. I turned to see what she had been looking at. There was Pierre, standing on the last step of the tower; his eyes glittered in the moonlight as he held a single white rose in his hands.

"On va t'attendre en bas!" Jennie said as she hooked her arms around Leanne and Katharine and tugged them towards Pierre and out of sight down the stairs.

I remember feeling like my heart was about to pound out of my chest as he walked towards me. He murmured softly to me, telling me how beautiful I was. And we danced to the music from 3 floors below.

I remember looking up into his eyes. I could see so deep in him. I remember how we stopped dancing, and how he so gently leaned in and kissed me ever so lightly. At the age of fourteen, I had just had my first kiss. I had never felt anything like it before. It was everything that I could have imagined and more! I smiled shyly at him as he smiled.

And then we were disrupted by one of the older students. A pretty girl with pale blonde hair had told me that I was to report to the Headmistress' study at once. So I left him under the stars, promising to be right back. It took me around ten minutes to actually reach her office and I remember wondering who could possibly be in Madame Maxime's office, because at the time, she was one of the judges at the Triwizard Tournament, which I, unfortunately, had not been allowed to go, due to a prank I had pulled. I was slightly shocked when I had found her in there, her back to me.

"Madame Maxime! Que faites-vous ici?" I asked as I stepped into the office.

And as she turned, a chill ran through me. She had the saddest expression on her face. I frowned and watched as she turned to face me completely, and I saw my trunk and all my possessions on the wall behind her. Where was I going?

"Je suis tellement désole..." She said softly.

Another violent shiver tan through my spine and all I could think of at the moment was… who?

I shook my head slightly as she approached me.

"Ta mere" She whispered.

For a long time, I hadn't moved. I just stood there, staring at her, half expecting her to say she was just joking. But she didn't.

"Non" I whispered, backing up.

She tried to approach me again but I turned and stormed out of her office.

"No" I whimpered to myself. I half ran back up to the tower, where I expected to see everyone up there, laughing at telling me they got me good, but what I found instead was much worse. The tall blonde beautiful girl was wrapped around Pierre, where they kissed. Before then, I hadn't remembered feeling any angrier than then. I choked on my voice, in shock. They broke apart and a smug look appeared on her face as she turned to me.

"Désole" She said, smirking sweetly. And then she just stood there, smiling at me while he stood there, not one trace of embarrassment on his face. Simply blank. We just stood there for a few minutes, no one moving, until the clattering sound of heels made themselves up the stairwell behind me. Jennie, Katherine and Leanne appeared over and under my shoulder as they tried to get a look around me. They whispered to me what the heck was going on. My hands were clenched so tight that my knuckles burned. And then, I walked straight up to both of them and held my head high.

"Crise de salope" I snarled before I pulled my arm back and launched it at her mouth. My hand cracked loudly as she staggered back, shrieking. Then, ignoring the pain in my right broken hand, with my left hand, I slapped Pierre across the face with as much force that I could muster. My hand left a satisfying mark on his face as I turned around and stormed through my friends.

"Qu'es-qui ces passé?" They asked me over and over again, but I couldn't even answer them, let alone think straight. What the hell just happened?

I collapsed on the second floor in an empty corridor and burst into tears. I cradled my broken hand close to my chest, right next my broken heart. They immediately sat down with me, on the cold, hard marble floor. And I cried. And I told them I was going home and they were furious. They thought it was about... _him. _I shook my head frantically. Misery washed over me and they listened with horrified expressions as I told them why I was going home. Each one of them seemed to be lost for words. And after another half an hour, I lifted myself off the ground. They followed silently behind me as I walked through the crowd of students, none of them paying any attention to me. I dragged myself down several more halls until I reached the headmistress' office.

I turned, my eyes puffy and red, and they all pulled me into one hug. Their comforting whispers had no effect on me whatsoever as they all told me that I still had them, no matter what happened. I told them I loved them as I let go. I backed up slowly into the office, and knocked on the door. It slowly creaked open and that was the last time I ever saw them.

A lot happened that night. That night changed my life forever. I still remember it in so much detail. The moon shining brightly through the tall window beside the fire place, the fire crackling, the flames dancing, and I still even remember the clock chiming midnight, as I grasped a hold of the portkey.

What could I have possibly done to deserve a Christmas gift like this?

My life has changed drastically in the past 6 months. I feel so lonely, so empty. What could I have possibly done to deserve this?

I recently decided that life isn't fair, that it's stupid and pointless.

I'm drowning in my fear. Either that or I'll bleed to death. My heart has been torn in two and all my love for my family and friends is slowly leaving me. I'm becoming more and more like my father, each and every day. And it's scaring me. I don't know who to turn to for help anymore.

I try not to worry too much though, for Johnny's sake. He's old enough to know what happened, but he's not old enough to truly understand… I think.

He's only 9.

He knows momma's gone and she's not coming back, but no more than that. I think. Johnny's really smart for his age, much more advanced, just like I was. If he knows more than what I think he knows, then he's one heck of a brave kid, cause I'm barely hanging on myself.

Our father, Marcus Black, is barely around anymore. And I couldn't be any happier. He has seriously disappointed me.

Ever since I could remember, he was my favorite person in the world. When I was younger, I wanted to be just like him. Now, I want nothing to do with him. I can't even recognize him anymore, let alone look him in the eyes. He's a completely different person. He's also taken quite the interest in the Dark Arts.

At first, I felt bad for him. It hurts to see the ones you love in pain like that. I wanted him to talk about it, to say something, instead of acting like nothing ever happened. I would try and approach him and ask him what the hell happened, because I _needed _to know. But he wouldn't talk. After the first month, it was like he wasn't even there. He stayed in his room, never coming out for food.

Exactly one month after my mother… died, I was so frustrated that I wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer anymore.

"You can't just ignore it" I shouted as I pounded loudly on his door, my fists colliding over and over again on the wide oak doors. Tears stung my eyes and they threatened to pour down my face.

That day, he cursed me. I remember the doors flying open, revealing him standing there, fury in his eyes. He wore shaggy robes and his face looked prickly and dirty. But it was his look, his expression that scared me the most. It was horrifying. Then, he slowly raised his wand and pointed it directly as my chest. And before I had actually registered what was going on, he snarled "Crucio", and I screamed

And after wards, as I lay on the floor twitching slightly and out of breath, he told me that I would never understand. Venom dripped from each word.

But I saw something that day. His sleeves were rolled up, his forearms exposed to the world, and there, on his left arm, was the dark mark. Lord Voldemort's mark.

I was mortified.

This was the man who scared away the monsters from beneath my bed, the one who taught me how to ride a broom behind my mother's back, and this was the man who taught Johnny how to climb a tree.

The shock hit me like a slap across the face.

Never in my life would I have believed that he would ever do something like this.

I remember his coal black eyes following my gaze. He immediately shook his sleeve down and retreated back into his dark, unwelcoming room.

He told me I wouldn't understand. That was 5 months ago.

No matter what I do, that question is always in the back of my mind. And he's right; I don't understand.

Did he think that becoming a Death Eater would wash away all the pain and memories?

I don't know.

* * *

A/N- Bear with me please.. this is only my second story...

As i said up top, there is some french.. so here's the meaning of them if you don't know french...

**"On va t'attendre en bas!" _Means "We'll go wait downstairs"_**

**"Madame Maxime! Que faites-vous ici?" _Means " Madame Maxime! What are you doing here?"_**

**"Je suis tellement désole..."_ Means " I'm so sorry..."_**

**_"_Ta mere" _means "Your mom"_**

**"Non" is_ "no"_**

**_"_Désolé_" means "sorry"_**

**_"_Crise de salope" _I believe means "Fucking Bitch".._**

**"Qu'es-qui ces passé?" _Means "What happened?"_**

Please review :)

**Coming soon- Maddie meet's Draco Malfoy in a very embarrassing way, her father receives a very important letter, and find out whether Maddie returns to school.. or not ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**_I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter... Or Fred Weasley for that matter... But i do own Maddie :)_

**Summary- **_Living the life the never wanted, Madison Black is given the chance to a better, brighter future. Will she take it? Or will she let the dark lord take over?_

**A/N-**_ The beginning takes place during Maddie's 5th year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and moves on into her 6th year._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

CHAPTER 2

My life has changed drastically in the past 6 months. I feel so lonely, so empty. What could I have possibly done to deserve this?

I recently decided that life isn't fair, that it's stupid and pointless.

I'm drowning in my fear. Either that or I'll bleed to death. My heart has been torn in two and all my love for my family and friends is slowly leaving me. I'm becoming more and more like my father, each and every day. And it's scaring me. I don't know who to turn to for help anymore.

I try not to worry too much though, for Johnny's sake. He's old enough to know what happened, but he's not old enough to truly understand… I think.

He's only 9.

He knows momma's gone and she's not coming back, but no more than that. I think. Johnny's really smart for his age, much more advanced, just like I was. If he knows more than what I think he knows, then he's one heck of a brave kid, cause I'm barely hanging on myself.

Our father, Marcus Black, is barely around anymore. And I couldn't be any happier. He has seriously disappointed me.

Ever since I could remember, he was my favorite person in the world. When I was younger, I wanted to be just like him. Now, I want nothing to do with him. I can't even recognize him anymore, let alone look him in the eyes. He's a completely different person. He's also taken quite the interest in the Dark Arts.

At first, I felt bad for him. It hurts to see the ones you love in pain like that. I wanted him to talk about it, to say something, instead of acting like nothing ever happened. I would try and approach him and ask him what happened, because I _needed _to know. But he wouldn't talk. After the first month, it was like he wasn't even there. He stayed in his room, never coming out for food.

Exactly one month after my mother… died, I was so frustrated that I wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer anymore.

"You can't just ignore it" I shouted as I pounded loudly on his door, my fists colliding over and over again on the wide oak doors. Tears stung my eyes and they threatened to pour down my face.

That day, he cursed me.

I remember the doors flying open, revealing him standing there, fury in his eyes. He wore shaggy robes and his face looked prickly and dirty. But it was his look, his expression that scared me the most. It was horrifying. Then, he slowly raised his wand and pointed it directly as my chest. And before I had actually registered what was going on, he snarled "Crucio", and I screamed.

And after wards, as I lay on the floor twitching slightly and out of breath, he told me that I would never understand. Venom dripped from each word.

But I saw something that day. His sleeves were rolled up, his forearms exposed to the world, and there, on his left arm, was the dark mark. Lord Voldemort's mark.

I was mortified.

This was the man who scared away the monsters from beneath my bed, the one who taught me how to ride a broom behind my mother's back, and this was the man who taught Johnny how to climb a tree.

The shock hit me like a slap across the face.

Never in my life would I have believed that he would ever do something like this.

I remember his coal black eyes following my gaze. He immediately shook his sleeve down and retreated back into his dark, unwelcoming room.

He told me I wouldn't understand. That was 5 months ago.

No matter what I do, that question is always in the back of my mind. And he's right; I don't understand.

Did he think that becoming a Death Eater would wash away all the pain and memories?

I don't know.

* * *

_**A/N-**_ I know, it's lame, but I'd appreciate reviews :)


End file.
